The embodiments herein relate generally to measurement systems and more particularly, to a portable scale to weight waste.
While there exist a number of various types of scales, the current scale configurations are not suitable for measuring bodily waste. Typically, a scale has a solid platform or container. A user engaging in a bowel movement may need to catch the waste manually using a plastic bag or other container because flat scales or open-ended containers then placed on a scale are awkward to use for receiving waste. Flat scales or open-ended containers become dirty and generally undesirable to wash and re-use. Embodiments, solve these problems.